lilo's mashion for unqie characters
by B gal
Summary: mine first parody. hope you like it. rated it just to be safe.


(an: this is mine first par. enjoy!!!!!!!!!!! disclamer: i own nothing but nightmares.)

one day, in a dark ampartment, two boys stood up from behind the couch.

one was seven years years old with spikey brown hair, blue eyes and dressed in a white t-shirt with a red vest, a necklace with a siver cronw on it, white gloves and big yellow shoes with blue straps.

the other was eight years old with white hair, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a black t-shirt with a skull on it, toaned jeans with bits of red on it and red snecks with white at the end.

the first looked around. then, a creature appeaed.

he has dark blue fur with a light blue in the center with four arms. he looked like a fusion of a kolula, bug and popupine.

the alien looked around to see if anyone's was there. but, little did the three know that someone was behind them.

he was twelve years old with black hair, green eyes, grey skin and dressed in a black t-shirt with a lightening blot on it, blue jeans and black sneakers. he grined an evil smile.

the three turned, looked at the boy, screamed and ran off. the other boy ran off, chaseing them.

"COME BACK!!!!!!!!!! I JUST WANT TO PUNCH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled at them.

the grey boy threw a punch at the spikey hair boy, who lucky doaged before he got hit. unforunately, the boy hit the wall instead. it made a giant hole in it.

"ohhhhhhhhhhhh, i'm telling mom," the grey boy said with a smirk.

he then contuined chaseing them. after a while he chased the three around a couch.

"hey, guys?" the creature asked the other two boys as they were being chased.

"yeah?" they both asked at the same time.

"your cousin's-"

"what?"

"a big-"

"yeah?"

"fat-"

"uh-huh?"

"annoying-"

"what?"

"krista!" the alien finshed with a smirk.

the two boys laughed at this. the grey boy got really mad.

"oh, yeah?" the grey boy said, "why, two can play at that you, you-"

"what?" the creature asked in a singsongy tone.

"a sticfuous!!!!!!!!!" the grey boy shouted.

then, the creature stopped to a hault. the other 2 boys toppled over him, then looked at the boy angerly.

"sticfuous? sticfuous?" the creature said in anger.

the spikey hair boy shouted at the boy in anger, "his name's stichard E. 626 and you know it, Francise!!!!!!!!!!"

"yeah!" the alien shouted, "or stic, el stichineo, stic-dudy or hey, how about just plain old stich?"

"but sticfoius?" the white hair boy said, "oh, come on, you can do better then that, you moron!"

"hey!" franceis yelled, "no stupid little alien of mine stupid litte cousions is telling how stuipd i am, because i kno-"

franceise caught himself. he then saw the three holding themselves from laughing.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

he then grabbed the white hair boy and stich. the spikey hair boy gasped.

"well, well, well," the bully sneered, "it's mr. distructo and his sidekick, breaky."

francis swong stich to a picture of him and the two boys, and knocked it off the cupboard. francise let out a fake gasp.

"breaky, how could you?" he said in a singsongy tone.

"mr dirtructio, don't!" he fake begged, swinging the white hair boy into a lamp.

"cut it out, franceis." the spikey hair boy yelled.

"oh, it's not me," he said in fake tone of innocence, "it's mr distructo and breaky! they gone insane!!!!!!!!!"

he hold up stich and the white hair boy on 'insane'.

he swong the two around, breaking everything in sight. then, stich saw a vase on the cup board and got an evil idea.

"yo! dummy! i missed one!!!!!!!!!"

the bully stopped spinning to see the vase.

"hmmmmmm. i guess you did. well," the bully said with a smirk, "better late then never."

with that, the boy tossed stich on the cupboard.

"STICH! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the spikey hair boy yelled.

"shut up, keybladeing weliding brat," the older boy sneered.

stich then hold up the vase.

"sorry about this, sora, but-"

he then shot the vase right straight in the head. the bully then fell unconious. stich hopped down with a smirk.

"your cousin's a big fat krista," he concluded.

then, the others did a victory dance(expect for sora, who looked at the bronken vase.)

then, a woman came to the door, holding two bags of gorcery. she looked at the sight and gasped.(an: i'm not telling you what she looks like. i leave that up to your inmaginations.) she looked at the white hair boy and stich still doing their victory dance and sora, who was trying to get them to cut it out.

" sora and riku, what's the meaning of this?" she asked.

the two stopped their victory dance and turned to see the feamale at the front of the door.

"mom!?!" riku said in shock.

"it's not what you think," stich explaned, "let me-"

francise got up to conceness and ran to hug the woman's leg.

"oh, anutie," the bully said in fake tears, "i'm so glad your home! sora, riku and stich are being evil!!!!!!! they started tearing up the house apart. if you hadn't come home sooner, who knows what happened."

"that's not _what _happened," sora said.

"yeah. francis-" riku started.

"is older and responable then you." she said.

"ha!" franceise said.

"but i expect to act responsalbe and to tell the truth."

"ha!" riku and stich said silalauiously.

"what?" fracneise, "but auntie, i _was _telling the tru-"

"oh, come on," the woman said, "you expect me to belived you were overpowered by a eight year old, a seven year old and a cute little creature?"

"yeah, riku's a whimp." stich pointed out.

"and stich's spineless." sora added.

"but-but..." the bully started.

"franceise, just go to your room. i had a long day already."

franceise nodded sadly, then went to his room, muttering swears.

riku and stich were laughing at their victory.

"sora and riku, we need to talk." the woman said.

"but mom, franceis-" riku said.

"is not the only at flaut," the woman said, "i'm tired of you four fighting all the time. we should talk."

"k," riku said with a shug.

the two boys sighed as they walked down the hall.

"right behind you," stich said.

he begin to follow until...

"sorry, stich," the woman said, "but riku, sora and i need to talk, alone."

"okay,"

the two boys walked into the bedroom they share with their friend.

"look, you two," the woman started, "i know that your mad at your older cousin, but you guys can't fight all the time. it's bad for you represation."

"but mom!" riku said, "i told you it isn't our falut! it's francise; he _always _treat us like babies and picking on us."

"do you know why?"

"because he's a freakin' jerk," riku muttered.

"there must be another reason why," she said, "maybe it's because you still have a unique character."

"but what's the big deal?" sora asked, "you see them all the time! in the super markets, the mall, heck, you have one when you were little."

"yes, but when i was riku's age, i knew it's time to give it up."

"what?" riku said in a not so nice tone.

"are you saying to aboaned stich?" sora asked.

"we can't do that!" riku said.

"he's our best friend!" sora protested, "we'll be good."

stich, hearing the entire thing, gave out a smile.

"why don't we locked him up in our room?" riku sugessted, "will that do any good?"

upon hearing this, stich gave a 'why, i never,' look.

"riku, it isn't about keeping stich locked up in you room or anything else." the woman said, "tomorrow you let him go, that's that."

"but-" the two boys started.

"i'm sorry," she said, "but it's for the best cause."

stich gave a look of silence. when the door opened, he toppled over like a dimeno.

"oh, sorry stich," the woman said.

stich got up. then, a spit ball hit the back of his head. he turned to see franceise looking at him.

"haste la bye bye!!!!" the teen sneered.

he laughed miatcally at the though.

* * *

later that night, sora was alseep in the top bunk of his bed and rkiu was asleep in the middle. while stich was watching tv. stich was flipping through the channels that reminded him about his leave. he hadn't had any luck. 

he was getting ticked off now and was flipping through the channels angerly, swearing in his mind. he then came to a coerical for a mashion.

"lilo's castle for unqie characters," the vocie of a sweet lady said, "here, we give food, water and a place to stay for unqie characters of all types."

stich gave a small smile, turned off the tv and went to sleep, the sleep he though he never had.

* * *

the next day, riku, sora and stich were at the front of the mashion. 

"are you sure about this?" sora asked.

"possitve," stich said, "with me living here, your mom won't be worry, the jerk'll leave you alone and you can vist me every day. our problems are solved!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

the three went to the masion that looked like the one in the comerical. riku rang the door bell.

he looked down to see an old fashion clock. he has a brown outing and looks sorta human-isk.

"hey, what do know?" riku said, "a clock buttler."

"mine good man!" the clock said in a britsh voice, "i'm not a butler; i'm the owner's most trusted visior and mine name's mr. clocksworth. noe waht do you want?"

the three just starded at the clock. after a moent of silence, mr. clocksworth spoke.

"well, if you don't have anything to say," he said, "i must be going. good day to you."

but, before the old clock closed the door, stich ran up to the doors and stop them from closeing.

"wait, mr. rocksworth!" stich shouted.

"clocksworth," he corrected.

"please mr. clocksworth, you got to let me stay here!!!! mine humans, riku and sora, have the worst life ever!!!!!!!!! they live in a run dwon dump of an apartment, and man, does it sink!!!! there's no running water or electricy. plus, they have this older couison that's three hundred pounds, five feet tall and has no brain!!!!!!! and he beats up the two up all the time!!!!! and noone can stop him, because their mom has fifthteen jobs, not to mention that she works weekends. she doesn't come home until midnight! oh, and francise in on the verge on killing those two."

mr. clockworths rolled in eyes. in truth, the only thing that stich didn't lie about was the 'cousin beating the hell out of them' part.

"anyways, the only thing that had to look forward to their life is me, but his mom wants them to get rid of me. so, here i am on mine kneeds."

"uhhhhhhh, atucally..." riku pointed out.

"huh, oh." stich relisezed.

he then went on his knees. sora put his hand to his face.

"so, here i am on mine knees, at your merecy, kind sir! if you let me stay here, i wouldn't be so blue."

stich colasped, then fainted, then sat up and smiled. all he got for response was a displeased clocksworth.

"i'm sorry, but he's crazy," riku said quickly.

"we'll be-" sora started, grabbing stich and almost leaving the place.

"very well," mr.clocksworth said," i'll have a tour ready for the three of you."

and with that, he walked over to the intercon and spoke into the intercon.

"miss galisha, miss galisha. your presence is requested in the foyeay emeially. there are three geltlemen in need of a tour."

riku and stich smiled at each other. sora just rolled his eyes.

after ten seconds, mr. clocksworth got inpaent.

"miss ga-" he said, only yo get cut off.

"I"M COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a female voice yelled.

"she'll be with you moentarly." he said, and walked off.

a few seconds later, various cartoon characters came out.

"well..." stich started.

"i don't know," sora said, shugging.

stich nudded riku in the arm. riku smiled.

soon, a fourteen tim burton-isk style girl came in, holding a pink star with a bandage on it. she has purple hair, brown eyes, pale skin and dressed in a black tank top with a skull on, black mini skirt and black sneks. she aslo holding a purple game counicle.

"you see what happens when you run with sissiors?"

"yeah," patrick said sadly.

the girl then turned to the other side and called out, "yo, edward!!!!!!!!!!"

then a boy that looked some what in his teens came in. other then the fact he has sissior for hands, he looked normal.

" could you aplogised to patrick?" she asked.

okay, i'm sorry," edward said.

"no hard feelings," patrick.

"good," the girl said.

and with that, the two ran off.

"don't run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted.

she then turned to see the two boys.

"the name's gaz, not this galishia stuff," the girl said, "now, how about that tour?"

the three nodded. they walked off until they're in the centre

"ok, lilo's was founded in-"

she got cut off by the intercon.

"miss gaislisha! your presence is require in the third floor sleeping quators."

"but i'm giving these guys a tour!!!!!!!" she shouted, "what's the problem?"

"it's berdein maxwells, she's-"

"GIMEME THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a crewl femmine voice, "GAZ! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP HERE! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

gaz growled, shacking a fist.

"you will pay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted.

gaz then turned to the three.

"sorry guys," she said, "duty calls. i'll get jack to give you a tour."

as gaz went up the step, the woman's vocie yelled her name.

"I'M COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted.

she then tossed a paper airplane and aimed it somewhere. then, she walked off, playing her councle.

sora, riku and stich waited for ten seconds. then, they herd a voice.

"sorry, but i got to help out."

then, a figure came in the room. he was nine feet tall skeleton that was dressed in a black taxedio with a white shirt under neith it and a tie that litterially look like a bat.

"hello there. allow me to introduce myself. i'm jack skellington." the skeleton said with a smile. (an: i _know _that dbv used this guy in his parody, but i had this idea _waaaaaaaaaaaay_ before he wrote the parody. you can't make me change!!!!!!!! laughs evilly readers:0o. me:sorry.)

riku and stich stared at the guy in awe. after a long pause...

"ok, i understand; it's alright. you proably never see a talking skeleton before.like i said before, it's all right. i used to peple staring at me like that. anyways-"

"you're tall." riku and stich said at the same time.

"well, yeah," jack said.

"you should play baskerball," stich said.

"well, i never consider that," jack said, "now, how about that tour?"

the two nodded excitelly. sora nodded as well.

"splendid!" jack said, " let's go!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

at the first part of the tour, the five were in the paroler. they were in the front of a fire place and a portride. it was of a nine year old girl with long black hair, big brown eyes, tan skin and dressed in a long red dress with white leaves on it. 

"this is lilo," jack pointed out, "she up with the idea to used her mashion as a foster home to give unqie characters a second chance. if it weren't for her, we wouldn't be here right now."

"she awsome," tinker bell said.

"she rules," blossom said.

"she to young to run a freakin' buniness," strong bad muttered.

then, he run like heck, with mr. clocksworth chaseing after him.

"get back here!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted.

soon they went into the highways until...

"stop!" jack yelled.

the stop at a golden door way with a 'C' in the centre of it.

"ok, this is clockworth's office. and if i were you, i'd do mine best to not get sent here."

then, sb then come out with a pitch fork on the side of his head.

"you got that right," he said.

* * *

later, they went into the power room, the whashroom, the bathroom, and stopped brifly at the landury room. a cartoon chacter was carry a basket of landry. a sock fell from the basket, much to jack's surprise. he then used his super nateral powers to put it back, whitch inpressed riku and stich a lot. 

soon, they contiuned to the tea room, dining room, pantry, and stopped in the middle of the kichen. there, they bumped into another cartoon character.

he was a no armed whitey dressed in a blue prepeller base ball cap thingy with a red tip, red t-shirt with a white star on it and blue sholes attached to the bottom of his feet.

"wace?" he asked.

"huh?" riku asked.

"wace?" he asked agin.

"no thanks," sora said.

"wace?" he asked stich

"yes."

"wace?"

"yes"

"wace?"

"yes"

"wace?"

"YES!!!!!!!!!!! with kepchup, please!!!!!!!" stich shouted. he was loseing it.

"kepchup?" sora asked.

"it's some kind of swiss salad, isn't it?" stich asked.

"he didn't say that," jack said, "homestar here has problems pronceing his 'r's, so they sound exatcally like 'w's."

"so, what did he asked then!?!?!?!" he asked in frusteration.

"he asked you to race." he said.

riku and sora looked at stich, who looked stunned.

* * *

soon they contiuned the tour with homestar with an endless montage of highways. then, for some reason, sora felt like he was being watched. 

for intanse, when he tied his shoe in the highway, a shadowy figure with white eyes watched him from behind a conor. as soon as sora finshed tieing his shoe, and noticed something was wrong, he immeatly spun around just as the figure hid.

the next few stops included a music room, a play room, the adutorium, the trampine room and stopped again at the arcade.

"this is the arcade. they have the best video games ever made here." jack explained.

rkiu and stich stared in the big screen tv.

"come on, guys," jack said, picking up riku and leaveing the room with the others.

"come on," homestar said, doing the same thing with stich.

* * *

the guys contiuned the tour, going to bedroom to bedroom, until they got to gaz, who was holding sheets in her arms with a unhappy look on her face and not her usual one. 

"NO! NO! NO! THIS IS UNACTABLE! I WANT MINE SHEETS WASHED SPEPARATELY FROM THE COMONER ONES!" the voice that surprisenly sounded like the one that was on the intercon.

the five turned to see a very skinny woman.

she looked in her thirdeys with blonde hair tied in the back like a bun, blue eyes, peach skin with a face that was covered in makeup and dressed in a pink buiness outfit and pink high heels.

"I HAVE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES ALREADY! WHASHED THEM IN IPORTANT WATER ONLY!!!! I DON"T CARE IF YOU GET WATER FROM THE SWISS ALPS!!!!! JUST DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!!!!!!!!!"

the woman then turned to see jack, sora, riku, stich and homestar there.

"what are looking at? GET OUT!!! GET OUT!!!"

she was about to throw something. five ran quickly out of the room. sora quickly closed the door behind them.

"who was that old witch?" stich asked.

"if you must know," jack explained, "that was bridean maxwells. she thinks that she's the best character ever, but belived me, she's one of the worst."

jack did the thumbs down symoble on 'worst'.

"she's gross," tinkerbell said sadly.

"she's ulgy," blossom said as she flew off.

"she's freakin' evil," strongbad said.

"she is indeed," mr. clocksworth said.

sora felt like he was being watched again. he _was _being watched by the same shadowy figure from before. sora turned around immetally, to see what the figures and it hid again. a bit nevous, he turned his adtention to the others.

"hey, guys? speaking of evil, do any monsters lived here?" sora asked in worry as the figure slowly flew away.

"monsters?" stich asked with a sound of fear.

"cdome on, sora," riku said, "there arn't any monsters here."

"attucally..." homestar said.

* * *

in the courtyard, a bit later, they faced a giant cage that shoock and rattled vilonetly. 

"some of these nightmares are visious," jack explained, "these guys are created by teenage boys who are freakin' jerks; pardon mine langue."

"yeah. and that's why we keep them all locked up inside this cage since the nightmawes are really dangerous." homestar added.

"um, guys? can we continued the tour?" stich asked, sounding a bit afraid.

"okay," riku said, giving a shug.

with that, they walked back to the mashion. then, all of a sudden, a long soul whip came out of the cage and grabbed sora, and he screamed.

"SORA!!!!!!!!" riku and stich said.

the whip shooked sora around like a ragdoll.

"i'm sorry, but _that _isn't ok," jack said.

riku got out a black sword from his book bag, stich turned into his monterous form, jack got his soul robber ready while homestar was running circles, screaming like a girl every three seconds. sora was struggleing to get out, when he herd a blood curled wolf cry. sora looked at the derection of the cry.

it was a seven year old girl with long white hair with blood red tips, white eyes, peach skin with blood stains, fangs, black demon wings, claws and dressed in a toarned blood stain black head band in her hair, a tattered and toarned white dress with a black line through it and blood stains, long and tattered white socks with blood stains on it and black dress shoes slattered in blood.

(an: i'm not sure if this should be rated teen for this, so review to answeared mine question. oh, btw, that's not what she _really_ looks like. i made her look like that for this parody, because it won't make sense if i did her in her ornigal looks.)

"mo- mo- mo- mo- MONSTER!!!!!!!!" sora yelled.

the creature still ran to the cage and kicked it, that made the cage tilt to a side. then, she flew up and shot the cage with a blast from her hand that weeken the whip a bit. she then distroyed half of the whip and grabbed sora. when she got down to the ground, she then hugged sora like a plushie.

then, stich ran up to the creature and punched her in the leg.

"let go of mine friend, you stupid, big, monster!" stich demaned.

the creature looked kinda frightened. then stich clawed her, whitch made her scream and ran like heck around circles, still holding sora.

"bell, clam down," jack said, trying to clam the creature down.

"NO!!!!!!!" the girl yelled.

"ok, i had no idea who in the heck are you," riku said, " but please clam down and shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"you must have something stucked in you ears... i said NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the creature said angerly.

just then, homestar begin to say something

"hey, bell?" he asked.

"yeah?" she asled.

"you want them to like you?" he asked.

"un-huh." the creature said.

"then, calm down and put sowa gently down."

the creature begin to calm down and put sora down, gently.

"whew!" the creature said, exchusted, "thanks a bunch, homestar. you're really a great guy to have around."

"you have a way with words," jack said.

then, all of a sudden, stich roared, jumped on the creature's shoulder and sank his teeth into it. this cause the creature to scream a blood curdled scream of pain, and, begin to run around panicing.

"stich, knock it off! i think she's cool!" sora yelled.

"yeah! what he said! i save his life! please! stop! i'm a good guy! a good guy!" the creature begged.

"huh?" stich asked, looking confused, but still has his teeth in her shoulder.

"this is bell," jack explained.

"she may looked frightening, but don't let that fool you. she's one of the nicest guys you'll meet here, although she's kinda tough. other then that, she wouldn't hurt a fly." homestar added.

"well, yeah, i not really found of them anyways," she admitted, a bit sheepish, "and sometimes, i'm kinda of a coward."

"huh?" sora and riku asked.

"i kinda a coward sometimes. i know. it's embrassing, really."

"yeah, it's true." homestar said.

as sora came up to the creature, and as stich stopped chomping on bell's arm and got down to the ground, he asked her this: "was that you who stalking me this whole time."

bell sighed.

"yes."

"then, why were you stalking us like that?" riku asked, " that sounds kinda creepy."

"well, i'm kinda afraid of kids and i though that you wouldn't like me. that's why i hide." she confessed.

"_why is she scared of kids? she is one."_ riku thoughed.

"not like you? are you crazy? of corse we like you. and thanks for saving me; you're a hero."

"really? you think _i'm _a hero?" she asked.

"yeah"

"see, we awe fwiends in the first place," homestar pointed out.

"and speaking of friend, man we got a lot of them here!" jack said.

he begin to desribe them by the following: simple, complacated...

they stop at a guy named jonney c.

"some of these characters are considered 'unquie', but they're really comic book characters. what are you going to do?" jack said.

fuzzy, funky, good, evil...

"well, i never!" birdean said in frusteration.

young, old...

"well, i never.." mr.clocksworth said obfened.

happy, sad...

"don't forget helpful, crazy, shy..." stich pointing out, refreing to jack, homestar and bell.

"and now, blue." riku said.

"you mean...?" stich started to asked.

"yes, you can stay." sora said.

stich got really excited that he tackled riku and literally they toppled over like a donado. then, homestar got really excited that he laied twevle mashmellows(an: don't ask, seriously DON'T!), each in random colors.

"what's happening?" riku asked.

as bell picked up one of the eggs, she explained, "whenever homestar gets excited, he lays mashmellows rocks. what's cool is: there's a prize in every singal one of them."

she tossed the mashmellow rock to riku. he opened it to see a vase that looked like the one that stich broked yesterday.

"cool," the two boys said.

"this place is awsome!!!!!!!!" stich shouted in glee.

"glad to hear it," said a voice.

they turned to see gaz, who gave a smug look and playing her counicle.

"i guess you're done with the tour. what did you think?"

"this place is great!!!!!!" stich said.

riku nodded in agreement.

"you're right, stich. with you living here, mom won't be worry, franceise will leave us alone and we could vist you everyday. our problems are solved.

"yeah, there's a tiny problem," gaz said, not sounding like she cared.

"what's wrong? is stich alouded to live here?" sora asked.

gaz knelt down to the boy's leleve.

"yeah, but it isn't a bording house," she said, only sounding a bit sencere, "ya see, lilo's a foster home. if you leave stich here, he isn't yours anymore."

"what!?!?!?!?!?!" the boy gasped.

"well, yeah," gaz said, "in other words, he'll be put up for adoptation like the rest of them."

stich gasped in horror.

"ADPOTION!?!?!"he shouted.

"well, yeah," jack said, "we been given up by our orngail creatiors."

"and even though we like staying here," bell said, "we need a new kid who wants a unqiue character."

"then i'm not staying," stich said, "come on-"

"you have to stay here," sora said.

"wha-?" stich said.

"just until we find something else," riku said.

"is that ok?"

"sure," gaz said with a shug, "but if a kid wants him and you two aren't there, you can kiss your little friend goodbye."

stich looked at sora and riku, who has his arms filled with the mashmellow rocks.

"don't worry," sora said, "we'll be back. we promise."

stich motion for a hug. sora hugged him like a plushie, but riku just look.

"i kinda have mine hands full here," riku said, "i'll be back tomorrow, i promise!!!!!!!!" he then ran off.

sora looked at his half creation and said "goodbye," then left, sadly. gaz went back to play her game. mr. clocksworth closed the door shut. he then made a suff.

"_i'll be back,"_ he repeated in tone like he didn't sound like he mean it, "if i have a dollor for hearing that, i'll be a really rich clock. but, no matter. you'll be adpoted in no time.

stich looked out on the window, sadly. then, he put his head down. tears came out of his eyes. he knew that goodbye last forever and he'll be alone in the cold world.

**TO BE CONTINED...**

(an: poor stich. things'll look up for him in the next two chapters. i upload when i get the reviews. and i either made the characters younger or older then they're really are, just to make the parody make sense. that is all.)


End file.
